Question: Let $x,$ $y,$ $z$ be real numbers such that $4x^2 + y^2 + 16z^2 = 1.$  Find the maximum value of
\[7x + 2y + 8z.\]
Solution: By Cauchy-Schwarz
\[\left( \frac{49}{4} + 4 + 4 \right) (4x^2 + y^2 + 16z^2) \ge (7x + 2y + 8z)^2.\]Since $4x^2 + y^2 + 16z^2 = 1,$
\[(7x + 2y + 8z)^2 \le \frac{81}{4}.\]Hence, $7x + 2y + 8z \le \frac{9}{2}.$

For equality to occur, we must have $\frac{2x}{7/2} = \frac{y}{2} = \frac{4z}{2}$ and $4x^2 + y^2 + 16z^2 = 1.$  We can solve, to find $x = \frac{7}{18},$ $y = \frac{4}{9},$ and $z = \frac{1}{9},$ so the maximum value of $7x + 2y + 8z$ is $\boxed{\frac{9}{2}}.$